LO QUE EL DESTINO UNE
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Bella ha llegado a una nueva ciudad y el hermoso Jacob es su compañero de clase.¿Cómo se desarollaran las cosas entre ellos dos,cuando en principio parecen tan diferentes?


**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

**Se k tengo una historia ya empezada en Crepúsculo,pero es k la pareja de Edward y Bella no me llama,asi k prefiero escribir sobre Jacob y Bella si os parece bien.**

**Pero...tengo k avisar k es historia alternativa. No tiene nada k ver con los libros o las películas y también debo recordaros k ni los personajes me pertenecen ni nada por el estilo,si?. Solo los tomo prestados durante un ratito para crear una historia paralela a la original.**

**Así k os dejo ya con la historia y seguimos hablando luego,vale?.**

**Chao.**

LO QUE EL DESTINO UNE...

Bella estaba en su casa,metiendo rápidamente los libros en su mochila mientras se maldecía por llegar tarde a su primer día de clase en la ciudad.

Su padre había sido ascendido de jefe de policía en un pueblucho perdido a jefe de policía en una pequeña comisaria del centro y cuando Bella se entero de ello,prefirió irse a vivir con él que quedarse con su madre y su nuevo marido dando vueltas por el país con un estupido equipo de béisbol.

Metió el ultimo libro que pensaba que le faltaba en la mochila y su libreta de apuntes para una novela que tenía en mente escribir desde hacia tiempo y salio volando de su cuarto,bajando a todo correr las escaleras que la llevaban a bajo,pasando por la puerta de la cocina sin entrar a desayunar y saliendo a la calle a todo correr,abriendo el coche de segunda mano k su padre se había permitido comprar para celebrar la llegada a su casa y arrancando lo mas deprisa que podía,rezando para que sus profesores tuvieran compasión de ella por ser el primer día.

Cuando aquel cacharro de segunda mano,con aspecto de camioneta y con la pintura negra que se caía a cachos,consiguió arrancar,ella puso rumbo al centro para llegar a su nuevo instituto,deseando que no le resultara muy difícil conseguir nuevos amigos.

Llegó allí unos 25 minutos después,comprobando que los atascos de la ciudad no eran tan divertidos como había pensado en un principio,y aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento del edificio, comprobando que,tal vez,hubiera sido mejor ir andando que llegar y dejar su coche andrajoso entre todos aquellos lujosos coches de niños ricos.

Se bajó del coche después de respirar profundamente e intento ignorar las miradas divertidas y los comentarios despectivos hacia su persona y su coche que los grupos que habían en el aparcamiento estaban realizando.

Se internó en el edificio,intentando encontrar la secretaria de el edificio para que le informaran donde estaba su clase y por donde debía ir,pero no conseguía encontrarlo,así que...tragándose la timidez de la que siempre era participe,se acercó a un chico que estaba sacando algo de su taquilla.

Como estaba de espaldas a ella,no pudo verle la cara,pero era más alto k ella,de espaldas anchas. Su cabello negro lucia brillante y limpio bajo las luces del centro. Lucia una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros oscuros e irradiaba un aire como de ``no te acerques´´.

Pero aun así,tragó saliva,pensando que aquella sensación podían ser imaginaciones suyas.

-Ho...hola. Disculpa,pero...sabrías decirme donde esta la ventanilla de secretaria,por favor?.

El chico se dio la vuelta,mirándola con unos profundos ojos marrones y el cabello oscuro,con un gesto como diciendo``tu que quieres?´´. Pero,una cosa tenía que ser admitida. El chico era guapísimo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-le preguntó este sin ganas.

Bella se le quedó mirando durante un rato,atontada,pero agito un poco la cabeza y volvió a realizar la pregunta.

El chico la contempló de arriba a bajo muuuy despacio y cuando llegó a su cara,contestó.

-Esta al final de este pasillo,a mano derecha. ¿Eres nueva?.

-Esto...si!. Si,soy nueva.

-Ujumm-comentó este sin más,volviéndola a contemplar de arriba a bajo.

Pero un grupo de chicos al otro lado del pasillo se les quedó mirando y uno de ellos dijo:

-¡Jacob,vamos!.¡La profe se va a cabrear como nuestros culos no estén allí cuando suene la sirena!.

-¡Ya voy!-contestó el chico,cerrando de golpe la taquilla.-Nos vemos-le dijo a Bella antes de largarse por el pasillo junto a sus amigos.

Ella se quedo allí durante un rato más,observando el pasillo ahora vacío,pero,se obligo a salir de su ensoñación y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde aquel chico,Jacob,le había indicado.

Una vez que llegó allí,una mujer bajita,entrada ya en la cuarentena,con gafas bajas y el pelo canoso,le indicó donde estaba su clase amablemente,sugiriéndole que llegara allí lo antes posible si no quería que su profesora de historia le echara la bronca ya el primer día.

Así que,cuando salio de allí,se dirigió hacia su clase como alma que le persigue el diablo,mirando todas las puertas,intentando encontrar la suya.

Después de 8 minutos sin éxito,consiguió encontrar la clase en el segundo piso,medio escondida al lado del laboratorio de biología.

Llamó a la puerta con cierto miedo y cuando una potente voz de mujer le dio permiso,la abrió y entró,mirando al resto de su clase y a la propia profesora,la cual no debía de tener mas de 30 años,pero que tenía una expresión de enfado.

-¿Querías algo?-le preguntó a Bella,colocando un brazo en jarra mientras que en el otro sostenía un libro.

-Per...perdón por interrumpir,pero...soy nueva y...-.

-Ahh. Así que tu eres la alumna nueva. Bien. Siéntate al lado de Jacob y continuemos con la clase-.

A la vez que dijo el nombre,le señalo un asiento vacío al final de la clase,precisamente al lado de el chico que la había ayudado en el pasillo.

Observo por un momento a la profesora,que alzó la ceja molesta al ver que no obedecía,y se encamino hacia allí poco apoco mientras el resto de sus compañeros le echaban un buen vistazo,haciendo que pareciera mas asustada de lo que ya lo estaba.

Se sentó en su nuevo sitio,intentando realizar los menos movimientos posibles y dejo la mochila sobre la mesa,intentando no alzar la vista para no tener que mirar a nadie.

-Hola-.

Esa única palabra fue la que la obligó a alzar la vista y mirar a su compañero de pupitre.

El tal Jacob como había averiguado que se llamaba la estaba mirando desde su asiento,con la cabeza revuelta hacia ella y apoyado sobre una mano,casi tumbado sobre el pupitre.

-¿Me...me dices a mi?-pregunto ella,nerviosa.

-Si. A ti.¿A quien va a ser?-le peguntó este,luciendo una preciosa sonrisa torcida.

-Umm...Ho..hola-le respondió ella,sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Ya has conocido a la bruja de la historia?-le preguntó,todavía sonriendo.

-S...si,creo que si.¿Siempre tiene ese mal humor?.

-No. Has tenido suerte por que eres la nueva. Sera aun peor en los siguientes días,creeme.

Bella observó a la profesora,que se centró en explicar algo en la pizarra,y se preguntó como podía ser que todavía tuviera peor humor.

-Yo me llamo Jacob-se presentó el chico.-¿Cómo te llamas tú?.

-Yo me llamo Bella.

-Un nombre italiano.

-Y el tuyo es un nombre bíblico-le respondió.

Ambos sonrieron,pero evitaron reírse por las repercusiones de la profesora.

-¿Qué asignatura toca después de esta asignatura?.

-Educación Física,pero el profesor Wilder es mucho mas simpático que ella mil veces.

-Supongo que si,pero...yo no puedo hacer ejercicio. Tuve una lesión cuando tenía 11 años en la rodilla y desde entonces no puedo hacer ningún deporte.

-Vaya. Que lastima. Las clases no son tan divertidas si no participas. Si no puedes hacer ejercicio, ¿que haces en esas horas?.

-Bueno...ayudo a los profesores con los materiales y demás. El resto del tiempo, me lo paso escribiendo.

-¿Si?.¿Sobre que escribes?.

-Bueno...un poco de todo. Aun no tengo una idea muy clara. Me falta el personaje protagonista,así que no estoy muy en ello.

Este asintió,pero no comento nada mas y se centro en la clase,ya que la profesora había dejado de escribir en la pizarra y se centro de nuevo en la clase.

…...

Después de salir de aquella clase infernal, Jacob la guió amablemente hasta el gimnasio,ganándose unas cuantas miradas de odio por parte de el resto de sus compañeras femeninas.

Al parecer, Jacob era un chico popular en el lugar.

Una vez en la clase y tras hablar con el profesor sobre su problema y presentarle el debido justificante médico,este le dijo que no se preocupara y la mandó a las gradas,ya que por el momento,no tenía ningún trabajo ni nada que mandarle.

Ella así lo hizo y sacó su bloc de notas para su novela.

Tenía el lugar y la época,pero le seguía faltando el protagonista masculino.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de molestia y,apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano,observo a los chicos,que habían comenzado un partido de fútbol.

Observó a Jacob,que había conseguido el balón y se dirigía imparable contra la portería.

Bella no supo por que,pero centro toda su atención sobre su persona y cuando este consiguió marcar,una sonrisa surgió en su rostro y solo consiguió evitar dar palmas en el ultimo momento.

De repente,consiguió la inspiración que tanto había buscado y se puso a escribir como una loca en su bloc,sin darse cuenta que a quien describía y que el nombre que utilizaba para nombrar a su protagonista masculino no era otro mas que Jacob.

…...

Pasaron unos meses desde que ella había llegado al instituto.

Su intención de hacer amigos se había quedado en eso. Solo una intención,ya que las chicas eran demasiado estiradas para querer hablar con ella.

La única persona con la que se hablaba era con Jacob,pero solo dentro de las clases o en el aparcamiento. No se atrevía a acercarse a él cuando estaba con sus amigos,por que pensaba que podía molestarle.

Eso si,gracias a su mera existencia,a Bella le estaba quedando una historia preciosa y llena de pasión.

Cuando había llegado a su casa y había echado un vistazo a sus notas,se había dado cuenta de que nombre había escrito,sonrojándose,pero no le había parecido correcto cambiarlo,así que lo dejo como estaba.

De todas formas, Jacob era un chico de ensueño,así que a ella no le molestaba imaginárselo en el papel de el protagonista. Y si ella se imaginaba de protagonista tanto mejor.

…...

Al final de las clases, Bella se quedó de las ultimas,escribiendo las ultimas lineas que el profesor de biología había apuntado en la pizarra.

Jacob,al verla tan agobiada,se quedó a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo, Bell?.Se te nota nerviosa.

-Es...es que el jefe de mi padre va a venir a cenar con su esposa y...debo darme prisa en llegar a casa para preparar la cena-dijo,cerrando la libreta aliviada,una vez que acabo y metiéndoselo todo en la mochila.

Pero,con las prisas no se dio cuenta que había dejado esta abierta y todos los libros acabaron por los suelos,con lo que ambos se pusieron a recogerlos.

Fue cuando ya creían que estaban todos cuando a Jacob le pareció ver una libreta debajo de una mesa cercana,así que se acercó allí y la recogió,pero,cuando se volvio para tendérsela a Bella,se dio cuenta que esta ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

Este se encogió de hombros.

A lo mejor la libreta no era suya.

Así que abrió esta y comprobó que si lo era,ya que tenía su nombre puesto en la tapa de dentro con su clara y cursiva letra.

-``El inicio del Edén´´-leyó este en la primera página.-Así que esta es la historia que estaba escribiendo-.

Observo que no todas las hojas que había allí dentro eran de la libreta,si no que algunas estaban escritas a ordenador,pero,todas estaban numeradas,así que no había problemas para seguir un orden.

No es que él pensara en leerse aquella historia,pero que su nombre apareciera nada mas en el inicio de la misma le levantó la curiosidad y comenzó a leer mientras se dirigía al aparcamiento.

…...

Bella llegó a casa justo a tiempo para conseguir una cena mas o menos decente.

El comisario general venia a cenar con su esposa y su padre estaba de los nervios por causarles una buena impresión.

Ella intento que permaneciera tranquilo,ya que prometió que ella se encargaría de ello y que no le dejaría decir ninguna estupidez.

Gracias a eso,su padre permaneció bastante tranquilo durante la cena y esta se desarrollo sin contratiempos.

Al final de la misma,cuando el comisario general y su encantadora esposa ya se marchaban,este se volvio y le dijo al señor Swan que le hablaría bastante bien al resto de sus compañeros.

Después de eso,su padre se fue a la cama,agotado mentalmente del estress y ella se dedicó a lavar los platos,por que no soportaba dejarlos sucios toda la noche.

Tras eso,subió a su cuarto y abrió su mochila,en busca de su libreta para poder seguir escribiendo un poco mas antes de irse a dormir,pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa cuando se encontró con que su libreta no estaba allí y no estaba en su habitación.

Bajó al primer piso y buscó por allí. Incluso salio a la calle a pesar de las horas que eran y busco en el interior de su coche,pero allí tampoco había ni rastro de la libreta.

Volvió a su cuarto desolada,pensando en que podía haberla perdido en clase.

Ese no era ningún problema,ya que había escrito su nombre en la misma por costumbre. El problema era que si el que la encontraba le daba por leerla,ya que no había cambiado el nombre de Jacob y estaba bien claro por la descripción del protagonista que se trataba del mismo Jacob Black que iba a aquel instituto.

Se metió en la cama con la desagradable sensación que aquella noche era solo el principio de muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

…...

A llegar al instituto,nadie la señala ni se burló de ella,así que aun pudo conservar la esperanza de que nadie hubiera encontrado su libreta o,si lo había hecho,no la había leído,así que se dirigió a objetos perdidos para asegurarse de que alguien la hubiera dejado allí al ver su nombre en la portada.

Pero la secretaria le dijo que nadie había dejado una libreta como la que ella describía allí,así que se dirigió de nuevo desanimada a la cafetería a tomar algo antes de volver a clase.

Estaba mirando el zumo que estaba haciendo girar con la pajita,cuando Jacob se sentó a su lado,portando una bandeja con dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate.

Ella lo miró extrañada,ya que normalmente él pasaba las horas entre clases con sus amigos,pero si este había decidido pasar ese tiempo con ella,no se iba a quejar al respecto.

-¿Quieres un trozo de pastel?-le preguntó este sonriendo.-Me sentía con hambre,pero dudo que pueda comerme los dos.

-Esta bien. Había oído que el pastel de chocolate de la cafetería era delicioso-le respondió ella,sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio,disfrutando del dulce sin necesidad de hablar.

Pero Jacob no permaneció así durante mucho tiempo.

-Este pastel esta realmente delicioso-dijo,dando otro bocado.

-Si. Es verdad-le respondió Bella sin entender muy bien por donde quería ir Jacob cuando eso era algo mucho mas que evidente.

-Si. Esta tan delicioso que debería ser pecado,este pastel debería ser algo que solo deberían probar los amantes.

Bella se quedó paralizada en el lugar,con el tenedor metido en la boca.

Lo que Jacob acababa de decir era algo que precisamente decía el Jacob de su historia cuando se había quedado a solas con su amada,por mucho que esta se resistiera a él.

-No...no digas eso. Haces que piense mal-respondió ella,respondiendo exactamente lo que la chica le había contestado en su libro. Y espero a que este volviera a hablar.

Jacob,sin embargo,antes de hablar,cogió la mano de Bella y se dedico a acariciarla con el pulgar de manera suave y calmada,haciendo que un calor se extendiera del brazo hasta su pecho antes de decir:

-¿Por que mal piensas si es la verdad?-le dijo en un tono bajo y ronco que despertó en ella un calor incendiario.

Simplemente,no aguantó más.

Se desprendió de la mano de Jacob y se puso en pie de golpe.

-Se...se me ha ...ha olvidado algo en clase. Nos veremos luego-le dijo mientras cogía su mochila y desaparecía de allí a la velocidad de una bala.

Corrió y corrió sin saber muy bien hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo.

Cuando sus pulmones ardieron y exigieron un descanso,se detuvo frente al aula de imagen y sonido y entro dentro,dejando la puerta abierta y recuperando el aire en grandes bocanadas.

¡Maldita sea!,se maldijo Bella.

¡Jacob había leído el libro!.¡Había leído su libro,donde lo utilizaba a él como protagonista!.

Obviamente eso le había molestado y por eso había montado toda aquella historia del pastel para hacerla entender que él lo sabía todo.

¡Mierda!.

¡¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle de nuevo a la cara sin morirse de la vergüenza?.

Elevó la vista al techo de la clase mientras sus pulmones parecían recuperarse.

Pero,oyó un ruido a su espalda y se giró.

¡Maldición!.

Mejor no haberlo hecho.

Tras ella,en la puerta de la clase,se encontraba Jacob,que la contemplaba a su vez con sus preciosos ojos marrones y dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Hoy no nos a tocado audiovisuales.

-Es...es verdad-le dijo esta mientras bajaba la vista,sonrojándose.-No me había dado cuenta que me había equivocado de clase-.

Y comenzó a salir de esta mientras se reía,diciendo lo estúpida que había sido y que aun no se conocía muy bien el lugar.

Pero el brazo de Jacob le cortó el paso,con lo que ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Este no dijo nada,pero colocó el otro brazo al otro lado de ella,pegando a Bella a la pared y dejándola sin escapatoria.

-¿Te has puesto tan nerviosa por lo de la cafetería?-le preguntó este en voz baja y acercando su rostro al de ella,tanto que ella sintió como su aliento chocaba en su cara,aun oliendo a pastel de chocolate.

-No...no se de que hablas. Solo me equivoque de clase-le respondió ella,girando la cabeza para que esos ojos marrones no la hechizaran.

-Has huido como una conejita asustada-le susurro este en el oído,sonriendo débilmente mientras el cuerpo de ella se volvía a estremecer.

Pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a ceder el punto.

-Eso significa que leíste mi libreta sin permiso.

-Aparecía mi nombre y el protagonista era clavado a mi. El que debería quejarse y exigir derechos de imagen soy yo,¿no crees?-le volvio a murmurar,esta vez en su cuello,tan cerca,que cada vez que hablaba sus labios la rozaban.

-¡Esta bien!.¡Eras tú!.¡Lo admito!.¡Te pagaré lo que quieras,pero suéltame de una vez!.¡No merezco este jueguecito de tu parte solo por eso!.

Jacob se alejó de su cuello y la miró directamente a los ojos,a punto de decirle algo,pero ambos oyeron que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo,tal vez atraído por los gritos que Bella había dado.

Esta ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para la humillación de ser pescados de aquella manera,pero Jacob demostró más agilidad metal y la metido al cuarto oscuro que se utilizaba en clase para revelar las fotos,cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

¡Mierda!,volvió a pensar ella.

Estaba encerrada y sin posibilidades de salir de allí junto a Jacob,el cual no hacia más que hacer que un extraño calor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué nos has encerrado?.

-¿Preferirías que algún profesor nos hubiera encontrado como estábamos hace un momento?-le pregunto,con una ceja alzada.

-¡No es eso!-respondió ella,enrojeciendo.-Es que...

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca,por que Jacob se había acercado rápidamente a ella y la estaba besando,pegándola de nuevo a la pared del pequeño y oscuro cuarto.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo Bella cuando este rompió el beso,totalmente sonrojada.

-Tu has fantaseado con esto durante todo tu libro-le murmuro este mientras bajaba sus labios hasta su cuello y comenzaba a besárselo.

-Pe...pero...eso no te...te da derecho a ...a hacer esto-le murmuro ella,notando como su cabeza empezaba a dejar de resistirse a las caricias de Jacob,que había colocado una mano en su trasero y otra en su nuca,impidiendo que ella pudiera moverse.

-No me dará derecho,pero me da algo de ventaja sabiendo que los dos queremos esto.

Bella se quedó congelada durante un minuto.

¿Eso era una confesión o solo se le figuraba a ella?.

No le dio tiempo a más,ya que Jacob volvio a besarla,pidiendo silenciosamente con pequeños toques de su lengua en los labios que le permitiera entrar.

Ella,tal vez demasiado ida o tal vez demasiado extasiada de que fuera Jacob quien estuviera haciendo eso,separo los labios y ambos se fundieron más.

Alzó los brazos y rodeo el cuello de él mientras dejaba que le cogiera la pierna y la colocara sobre su cadera. Su otra mano se internó por debajo de su camiseta hasta llegar a su pecho,alzando el sujetador de su sitio y dejando su pecho al descubierto y a merced de sus caricias.

Los leves gemidos que escapaban de los labios de Bella eran absorbidos por los labios de Jacob,que respondía a estos con caricias más intensas,hasta que comenzó a descender de nuevo por su cuello hasta llegar a los botones de la prenda,desabrochándolos lentamente con los dientes,besando cada trozo de piel que se iba revelando.

Cuando finalmente la tuvo sin ninguna prenda en la parte superior,se dedico a besar apasionadamente su pecho,haciendo que Bella no pudiera contener más sus gemidos y agarrando fuertemente al cabello negro de Jacob,que no pareció notar el dolor.

Sentó a esta sobre el mostrador donde se dejaban las cámaras durante el revelado y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de ella mientras volvía a besarla.

Cuando tuvo bajadas las prendas que le impedían llegar a su objetivo,se quito las suyas y volvio a pegarse al cuerpo de ella,echando de menos su calor.

Hizo descender una de sus manos hasta la parte interna de las pierna de ella,notando lo mojada que estaba.

Abrió un poco los ojos y observo el hermoso rostro que Bella lucia.

Tenía los ojos cerrados,con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de sus besos.

¡Dios!.

¡Que hermosa estaba!.

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras hacia el primer intento de fundirse con ella.

Esta apretó los puños sobre los hombros de él y soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor,pero, Jacob se detuvo y volvió a besarla hasta que ella estuvo tan perdida que no notó que su cuerpo cedió totalmente ante él.

A partir de ese momento,comenzaron un vaivén apasionado,donde los gemidos de ella inundaron la pequeña habitación.

Tras unos largos instantes en ese estado,el cuerpo de Bella se contrajo mientras el orgasmo se extendía por todo su cuerpo y apretaba a Jacob en su interior,haciendo que este también perdiera del todo el control y llegara a su propia cima.

Una vez fundidos ambos en aquel momento,Bella y Jacob se quedaron en silencio,intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Cómo...cómo hemos podido hacer esto?-murmuro ella,completamente sonrojada de nuevo,escondiendo la cara en el hombro de él.

-Tal vez...estaba previsto que yo encontrara ese cuaderno y pudiera atreverme a confesarme.

Bella alzó el rostro para verlo.

-¿Eso significa...?-murmuro esta.

-Que te quiero.¿A caso no lo habías notado?-le murmuro este a su vez mientras sonreía y volvía a besarla.

Bella solo pudo contestar a su beso,completamente extasiada,completamente feliz y completamente llena.

Al fin y al cabo,aquello había parecido cosa del destino.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se que al principio he hecho a Jacob con la pinta de chulo,pero...es que siento debilidad por los protagonistas malotes.**

**Así se explica que mi personaje favorito de X-men sea Lobezno.**

**Y que me encante Riddick de las películas de Las Crónicas de Riddick y Pitch Black.**

**Si no es mucha molestia,me gustaría que me dejarais algún review sobre que os ha parecido la historia.**

**A lo mejor me he faltado algo que para mi a saltado a primera vista,pero que es muy obvio para vosotros.**

**Es lo que tiene ser la autora y no conseguir ser objetiva.**

**Así que estaré esperando noticias vuestras,si?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Chao.**


End file.
